objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FrozenSnowDragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Running For Vice President page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taopwnh6427 (talk) 05:03, July 28, 2013 (UTC) It's just a hello! Hello! ;P so... talk with me everytimes you want! :) Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 14:30, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey I'm kinda new here and I see you're a pretty famous user so I just wanted to leave you a quick message so um yeah. Saw me quick! Yeah yeah yeah! (talk) 19:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey-Lo! I have a really very super good idea! I have make this page (just see!) Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 17:31, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I LAUV MY NICKNAME ILL USES IT AS A REAL NICKNAME XD ~Prince BubbleGum XDXD MY CAMP!!! Battle for super camp is now enabled! SIGN UP before THURSDAY!!! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 18:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) sorry, BAD NEWS! DO TEH CONTEST! in battle for super camp! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 16:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Nuw labels! My BEST FRIENDS with labels in this Wikia: Bubble Bomby Pencil Rocky Leafy Pin Tennis Ball Firey Gelatin Coiny (and everyone I forgot <:-D) (this isn't in liker order!!!) (In this I'm Teardrop) Do not be sad like this because if you sad, Running for vice-president will be sad, so, please do not be sad, for just read the message, I find a solution, so, do not be sad *hhuuugh*! so, you want a female friend (I think Nadiya is a girl but whatever...), but know you I've a sister? If you want I can ask her to be your friend!!! :D Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 17:41, October 30, 2013 (UTC) OMG in every gods (Mike and Cary Huang, my mother, Animationepic, you, me, you, you, Firey, my father, you!) YOIY!!!! But where's his BFDI user account? "Unfortunately"! Excuse me! What is that suppose to mean?! (talk) 14:41, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Permission Freesmarter, may some of the characters in RFVP compete in my new fanfiction? Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 22:48, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Well, it's too late now... My fanfiction has already been made... Here it is! pleez your camp and good news 'coz me! Ploiz cointoinoi yoir coimp °0° and I work to help Actualfan to make a new account (I know his account in Youtube and follow himl ike he follows me), he can't make a new account BUT I've create a account for him and send him his newuzernam and his new password, so, 'Next time in BFDI-fanfictwikia... Pencil return after a mount of missing! '~Inanimate Insoinity!!! Hello, I am NoNameUltimate, a new user. I have read your fanfics and I enjoyed them a lot! That puts you in 3rd Place overall on this wiki. But what makes me very sad is that Teardrop's eliminated, (She's my favorite contestant) and what's much worse for me is that she wasn't even voted off by the wiewers! So I suggest that you have her and one other contestant (preferably one you like) to rejoin. I know you're into so many things that caused you to suspend your fanfics for a while but'' ''I think you should do this as soon as possible. Thank you in advance. NoNameUltimate (talk) 23:05, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :3 PEARS! CHEARS! :D :D CHAIRS PAIRS :D Sure, you made use GT. Congratulations Congratulations! You are the first female to be an admin on ! (AnthonyBFDI 22:46, January 12, 2014 (UTC)) Congatusparkle! Congratulation for to be an admin! and there's the assets who I forgot to made before: MUR EYZEETS! Heyy wait a minute Chocomuffin or whatever is you.. Your and his/her IDs are same! So that means you wrote that "TheFreeRo" thingy.. BUUUSTEEEEEEEEED! :D :D :D :D (Loljk..butconfusing!) ~TheEnderRo And with 1,000 edits you can also become a bureaucrat! So ask one of the bureaucrats in their talk page and you'll be up for vote! NoNameUltimate (talk) 15:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sheesh Cool your jets, girl. Jack Frost is just a character. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 12:48, February 28, 2014 (UTC) YOU GOTTA SEE THE NEW EPISODE OF LOCA 2! You are gonna luv it :3 TheEnderRo (talk) 10:07, March 1, 2014 (UTC)TheEnderRo Warning. I have found that Puffbubble 742 is also your alt. If you dont stop making those alts, I'll tell the soul to delete your from admins. TheEnderRo (talk) 12:05, March 2, 2014 (UTC)TheEnderRo Are you still there? I saw you that you stopped editing from the wikia. Are you on the hiatus, or is fanfiction.net forcing you to go back there? If you don't edit anymore before May 1st, 2014, I may have to demote you. (AnthonyBFDI 22:13, March 20, 2014 (UTC)) Remember of me..? Freesmarter, you remember of me, I hope... because, that's do so long we've not talked together... so long, you miss me... Thanks for four awesome talks! 19:55, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy 14th(1) Birthday, Thefreesmarterbfdia! (AnthonyBFDI 00:08, August 27, 2014 (UTC) (1) She is now 14 years old, because before July 13, 2014, her profile stated that she was 13. NOTE: I replied to her on August 26, 2014. Um, I think I reached 1,200 votes. Ban PolishMan! Please ban PolishMan! He was offending NLG343 and said the f word! block him for infinite! Hi! Hi! Doomes.desean (profile | talk | 03:50, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :C Is this account abandoned? :C